


Trinkets and Do-Dads

by DefendersofMCUniverse (GeekMom13)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Mermaids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 15:31:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20155894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekMom13/pseuds/DefendersofMCUniverse
Summary: Lance preparing a gift for Lotor.





	Trinkets and Do-Dads

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fic for the wonderful Tidal Waves Zine!

Lance slowly sifted through the wreck to find the requested stabbers. Pidge had demanded that Lance trade at least ten for the bracelet length he needed. She was the best at weaving sea silk, but she kept bending the little sharp points of the stabbers that humans used to eat. 

He never did understand the need to re-kill your food, but that was just a human thing. 

Luckily, humans also kept significant amounts of stabbers in all their houses- and they had no problems leaving them behind when the houses broke. They would just flail their way away from the house, letting it fall to the ocean floor. 

He wondered if it was meant to be a gift for his kind. They were a bit cramped, but the humans couldn’t know that. Mers were incredible at hiding; they only knew of the small fish needing protection. 

Lance had been able to watch them sink one of their homes. It had been called the Kodiak Queen, and the humans had put a giant octopus-squid hybrid on it. It wasn’t the most welcoming for the tiny, scared fish, but humans didn’t seem to be able to understand the fish speaking. 

That’s where Lance had found his first gift for Lotor. 

It was a shiny not-clock he learned was called a compass. It was supposed to help humans tell direction, but under the water the little pointer was worthless. 

He would put that in the center of his bracelet. 

Hopefully, Lotor would find it as beautiful as Lance did. 

Lance had been trying to gain permission to court the other Mer for a few seasons, but the King Zarkon had refused to hear bids until this year. 

It was a long shot- even though Lance had been flirting with the prince for many moons, he had no royal blood. 

Zarkon had barely heard his bid before dismissing everyone else, Lotor swimming quickly to hug Lance and offer a brief kiss to Lance’s cheek, much to the dismay of Zarkon. Honerva had simply shaken her head and pulled Zarkon away. 

* * *

Today, Lance was searching out the cove where he first met Lotor. They had both been hiding from a giant squid and ended up curled into each other, barely taking up a third of the space in the little indent they found. They were barely allowed outside of their mother’s view- yearlings exploring for the first few times. 

The last time Lance visited, he couldn’t fit into the indent anymore. 

The reef coves were one of the few spots a giant squid wouldn’t follow the mers into. The sharp coral wasn’t worth it to the animals. Lance and Lotor had agreed to lie to their mothers to avoid being followed more closely after that. 

Their mothers _did not _believe them. 

When Lance arrived, he looked around for a piece of coral that had fallen off, hoping not to have to damage the reef at all. There were tiny fish swimming around, playing in the twirling folds of his fins as he searched. 

It took until the moon was rising to find a good piece, bright pink and just about the size of his thumb. It would be perfect next to the compass. 

As he swam home, he started to think over the other pieces he needed to gather- it wouldn’t be long before he was expected to present the gift. He was carefully attaching each piece then hiding it so his siblings wouldn’t play with it. 

As he swam out of the small area he lived, he ran into Hunk. 

“Hey buddy, how are you?”

Lance offered his best smile. “Do you believe in love at first sight, or do I need to swim by again?” 

Hunk cringed. “I thought you were courting Lotor. And I am courting Shay. And we didn’t even just meet.”

Lance slumped down. “Yeah, you’re right. That one is terrible. I just… I want to say the right thing, you know?” 

Hunk patted his shoulder. “Buddy, you already got-” 

“I mean, have you _looked at him? _ There’s no one else with such beautiful purple!” 

Hunk shook his head and changed the subject. “What’s left to get?” 

“I want to get the spiked wheel from that new wreck. You know the one!” 

“That is _ far too close to the shore!” _

“I’ll bring Keith.”

Hunk gave him a look. 

“- and Shiro.” 

Hunk crossed his arms. 

“-and Pidge?”

Hunk nodded, swimming off to find all their friends with Lance. 

“Hey, Shiro!” Lance called out, “I could put some motion in your ocean.”

Lance was knocked into the sand by a snarling Keith. 

“Are you the deep end?” 

“What?” Keith was still pinning him to the sand.

Lance tried to wiggle away. “Because I’m ready to dive right in.”

Hunk pulled Keith away from Lance and swam him over to Shiro. “Lance is having a bit of a panic about courting, and for some reason, he’s trying out his pickup lines on us.” 

Keith glared at Lance. 

“So those two are out?” 

Keith snarled, and Lance put up his hands. Shiro just grabbed Keith’s hands and followed Hunk to the sunken ship Pidge had claimed as home. Along the way, Lance kept trying other lines, 

_ Do you hear that? The ocean wants you to join me for a drink. _

_ Anyone ever tell you, you've got one shell of a body? _

_ Are you farm raised or do you have to be wild caught? _

Keith had taken to throwing bits of broken shells at Lance until he managed to throw a small purple block at him. Lance had paused and grabbed it for the bracelet, it matched the soft webbing between Lotor’s fingers, though the corners were unpleasant if he held it too tight. 

His friends helped him retrieve the rest of his bracelet, starting with a small thing he was told was a gear from the motorcycle according to Pidge. 

The final touch was a scale from his own hip. Mers didn’t give away their scales lightly. Veronica carefully pulled it off as Lance ran as many lines past her as he could. 

The scale was carefully twisted up in the sea silk, and he spent that night finding something soft to wrap his gift in.

* * *

The next morning, Lance made his way to the palace, nervously trying to find the right words. 

The main guard, Coran stopped him. “My boy, how are you?”

“Almost ready. I’m just. I’m not sure what to say.”

Coran swam around him, brushing sand off him. “What were you thinking, my boy?” 

“Lotor, you give me the jelly fishies.”

Coran paused, and Lance didn’t need to see the look on his face to know how bad that went. He curled his tail around him and deflated.

“My boy, you are thinking too much. There is a reason you were chosen of all the many suitors. Sendak would have been a better political choice or even Allura.” 

Lance rubbed his gift. “I guess.” 

“Now go, Lotor is waiting for you.” 

Before Lance could react, he was pushed through the door to where Lotor rested in front of the King and Queen. 

Lance handed Lotor the bracelet and bowed his head, waiting for the Lotor’s reaction. 

“I would love the honor of spending all our moons together.” 

Lotor gasped, running his fingers over the pieces. There were human toys, a black pearl, a scale from Lance’s fin, bottle caps that they used to play with when they were small enough to dart around a cruise ship. 

When he reached the coral, he looked up at Lance- who looked nervous. “Is this- from that cove?” 

“Our cove, yeah.” 

Lotor surged forward and kissed Lance, tying something to Lance’s wrist. “Of course I’ll spend my moons with you.” 

When Lance looked down, there was a thin cord of silver around his wrist, with a small bit of coral and a purple scale. 

“Can you put this on me?” Lotor held up the bracelet Lance had made, officially ending their courtship and starting the rest of their lives together. 

Zarkon still made comments occasionally, but Honerva had taken Lance into the family quickly. 

Neither Lance nor Lotor ever took off the bracelets from their mates.

**Author's Note:**

> A thanks to Jes for looking it over, and the entire server for helping me with random sea finding ideas


End file.
